


ready together

by MavenMorozova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Sickness, One Shot, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Request Meme, Suggestive Themes, Unplanned Pregnancy, parents!anidala, passing mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Anakin and Padmé wake up to their children...and a surprise.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	ready together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-singing-drawing-disney-kid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-singing-drawing-disney-kid).



> welllll...maybe only a surprise for Anakin.
> 
> posted for my 300 followers celebration on Tumblr (@obianidela) prompt 5: "I'm pregnant"
> 
> also posted for @hogwartsonline's June dialogue OWLS: "well that was expected" / "you don't say"
> 
> enjoy!

It was a bright and sunny morning in Naboo, even in the midst of the planet’s winter. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala lay next to each other in their bed, filtered light streaming in from the curtained window. They were both fast asleep, Anakin’s human arm slung across his wife’s back, their legs entwined under the covers. Neither of them was wearing any clothes, instead covered only by the heavy blankets piled on top of them.

Anakin was snoring softly, every breath fluttering Padmé’s long, loose hair that was strewn about their pillows. It was peaceful; the way they’d always imagined their married life to be once the war was all over.

During Chancellor Palpatine’s arrest, Mace Windu had promised to grant Anakin one request in exchange for taking the life of the Sith Lord. Anakin agreed. After the incident, having only one desire, Anakin revealed his marriage and Padmé’s pregnancy to the Jedi Master, who promptly provided the medical care for Padmé that her husband wished. She’d delivered twins safely and soundly, naming them Luke and Leia.

Anakin had stood at her side, gripping her hand tightly as she pushed the infants from her uterus, his heart clenching every time she cried out. He’d been so worried--worried about his nightmares, and what the Jedi would say...it had all happened too quickly. But Obi-Wan had been beside him the entire time, assuring him afterward that he would support institutional changes to the Jedi Order.

Now, three years later, Luke and Leia showed signs of being able to use the force, their little hands reaching out all the time to tip over Anakin’s pot of caf or overturn Padmé’s political documents all over the floor.

She wasn’t the senator for Naboo anymore, just as Anakin wasn’t the same Jedi. She worked as an ambassador between the species on her planet, as well as dealing with interplanetary and interspecies cooperation. Anakin worked on a call-to-call basis, and as legendary as he was, the Order only contacted him in serious situations. He was more of a figurehead, really, similar to how Revan had been centuries ago after being redeemed by the Republic and the Jedi.

The two of them slept peacefully; these mornings were the happiest times of their lives. Of course, the silence didn’t last long. A screech sounded from the hallway, and a little human girl wearing a white nightgown scrambled into the bedroom, launching herself upon her parents with surprising force.

“Wake up!” she squealed, pummeling the sleeping couple with her fists. “It’s  _ mor _ -ning!”

Padmé rolled over with a little groan, mouth curling into a grin when she spotted her daughter. “Leia!” she cried, sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest, and planting a kiss on her forehead. The movement woke her husband, and he scrunched his face against the dim morning light but lighting up when he saw that Leia was still giggling on top of them. “Good morning!” he said to her, grappling Leia in a tight hug and only making her squeal more.

“Let’s wake up your brother, shall we?” Anakin asked, a mock-serious expression on his face. Leia nodded, her lip pushed out slightly. “No sleep allowed!” she declared. Anakin spared a glance at his wife, and they smiled at each other.

“Why don’t you go get him up while your mother and I get changed?” Anakin told her. Padmé had to stifle a small laugh, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Leia nodded and jumped off the bed. Both parents let out a barely perceptible sigh of relief as she did so.

“I’m right  _ here _ ,” came a voice from the doorway. Luke was standing there, a pout on his round face, his green baby blanket dragging on the floor behind him. “Why does everybody always leave me out?”

“Oh, honey, no one is leaving you out,” said Padmé, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and pulling the sheet with her to hide her nakedness, knotting it above her breasts. “Leia just woke up before you.”

“She always does stuff first!” Luke whined, flopping onto the floor. “It’s not fair!”

“He sounds like you,” Padmé whispered to Anakin, laughing. He smiled, remembering when they’d met for the first time in ten years, his feelings for her stronger than ever. “I still don’t know how you ever fell in love with me,” he murmured back.

“You have your moments,” she replied softly, giving him a quick kiss. “Not many, but you have them.”

He smirked at her, eyes heavy with suggestion, and she pursed her lips. “Stop, Anakin.”

“Mommy, Daddy, what are you whispering about?” asked Leia loudly from the doorway, where she was helping her brother back to his feet. Padmé gave Anakin a look as to say,  _ see? _ He rolled his eyes at her, but still took her message to heart. “Hey, kids, why don’t you go brush your teeth for a little so Mommy and Daddy can get changed, yes?”

Leia beamed and nodded, and Luke followed her, pout still on his face, albeit fading as he slouched after his sister. Padmé sighed as they left, untieing the sheet from around her. Anakin stared at her--the curve of her breasts and hips, the way she seemed to glow in the morning light. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her, voice thick.

Padmé smiled at him and walked over to their bathroom, where she grabbed her robe off the hook and wrapped it around herself. Anakin finally wrenched himself out of bed, hastily pulling on a set of one of the informal shirts and pants that he wore when off-duty. When he approached the bathroom, he saw Padmé heaving over the toilet, yellow bile inside of it. “My love...are you okay?” Anakin asked, brows furrowed.

She turned her head to him, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. “I’m fine, Anakin,” Padmé said, clutching her stomach. “I’m just...pregnant again.”

His mouth fell open in a round  _ o _ . “...Well, that was unexpected,” he finally said.

“You don’t say.” Then she laughed. “It’s not as if we haven’t been having sex, darling.”

He returned her smile shakily. “This...is wonderful, Padmé. But...it will mean a lot more work.”

“Of course,” his wife replied, shrugging in an attempt of nonchalance. He knew what she was thinking of--her first confession to him of her pregnancy a couple of years ago, back when the stakes were so much higher. “We’re lucky this time, though.”

Anakin nodded. “Luke and Leia will have another sibling!”

“I don’t want to tell them yet, though,” Padmé told him seriously. “Just in case.”

He nodded again. Padmé raised one eyebrow, holding out her hand to him, and he helped her to a standing position, kissing her forehead.

“You have to help me,” Padmé said. They looked at each other and simultaneously broke into laughter--Anakin took care of the kids more than Padmé did, having much less work to do, the family living off of her steady job position.

“Let’s make breakfast,” Anakin said. He watched his wife dress, grinning at her as she peeled off her robe and put on a fresh dress. “I told you to stop it!” she joked, batting her eyelashes. Anakin chuckled, only raising his eyebrows and winking.

It felt to them that every day was the same as the last--but in a good way. Every single day, Anakin and Padmé fell in love again, seeing each other through both new and old eyes. “I love you,” he said to his wife.

“And I love you too,” she replied, coming to him and giving him a long as slow kiss, arms wrapping around each other. “But we have to take care of our children.”

Anakin gave a dramatic sigh and followed her from the room, so happy that this was Padmé’s day off. Whatever a third child would bring them, they would be ready, together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it--if you did, leave a kudos or comment (if you comment i will fucking love you forever) stay safe from corona and Black Lives Matter! (remember to take all necessary precautions if you're going out to protest and stay safe!)<3


End file.
